


Prompt:Insomnia

by bahnhofsblumen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Draco is an ass but not really, Drarry, Fluff, I just felt like writing shit ok, M/M, This is lowkey just cute, Tumblr Prompt, a lil bit, broom closet, drarry fluff, lol, no warnings at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahnhofsblumen/pseuds/bahnhofsblumen
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt/post where Harry and Draco both have trouble sleeping and they walk around the school at night and slowly become friends...or more?





	

It was one of those nights where Harry just couldn't sleep again, so he quietly got out of bed, grabbed his invisibility cloak and tiptoed out into the hallway. He absentmindedly strolled through the empty corridors. Lately his insomnia had been getting worse again and he knew the reason very well: Draco Malfoy. Since everyone had come back after the holidays, including Draco and him, he had trouble sleeping again. At least he'd gotten his 4 hours when they were staying at Ron's house. Now he was lucky to sleep for an hour at most. His heart froze when he heard steps coming towards him from around the corner. It didn't sound like a teacher and Harry really didn't expect Draco to stroll around the school at night too. He stood there pressed againt the wall while Draco sat down opposite of him and closed his eyes. Harry, still under his cloak, saw the opportunity to get away, so he carefully and slowly started to walk back in the direction of the gryffindor common room. He almost got away with it, at least that's what he thought, when Draco suddenly spoke:"I know you're there. You may be invisible but I'm not deaf."  
Harry took off his cloak and looked at Malfoy.  
"What are you doing here?" Draco raised his eyebrows. Harry looked down:"Doesn't matter, does it? I couldn't sleep."  
He walked over to Malfoy and sat down next to him. "What about you?"  
"I don't know how that's any of your business, Potter. But I'm telling you anyway. I always come here when I can't sleep. Didn't know you had insomnia though."  
Harry shrugged:"I don't. I'm just having a problem right now. Well, the last few months actually. And everytime I lay down and try to sleep that thing just doesn't leave my mind." It was silent for a while and Harry could hear Draco breathing.  
"For me it's mostly stress. My insomnia started when I got into school and had to work a lot harder. I'm gonna get back to bed now, Potter."  
Without a word he got up and walked away. For a moment Harry didn't realize what just happened. Actual Draco Malfoy opened up about his life and was nice to him, Harry Potter. That certainly was new to him. Confused and a little happy he got up and also went back to bed. When he woke up he wondered if that had been a dream but the next nights showed that it wasn't. Because when he went there the next night and waited for Draco, he came a few minutes after Harry had arrived. They didn't talk this time. A few weeks later though, Harry and Draco had become friends. Well, kind of. Draco didn't make fun of him anymore in class or when they ate. They still didn't talk during the day but at least they weren't mean to each other anymore. Draco and Harry had shared a lot of information about their lives and they were both surprised at how similar they were despite their obvious differences. One night Harry arrived earlier than Draco and when he saw the worried look on Draco's face, he got up.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Let's go somewhere else first," Draco pulled on Harry's sleeve and they went into a broom closet. They sat down next to each other and Harry's heart was racing when he realized how close they were.  
"Why are we here?" Harry asked.  
"Someone was talking about hearing voices in the hallways and there'll probably be a teacher checking that tonight."  
Harry looked at him in the darkness.  
"Okay. Something else you wanna get off your mind?" he whispered. Draco hesitated:"I figured out what's causing your insomnia. Well, I should rather say who's causing it, not what." Harry froze. He couldn't know, it wasn't possible.  
"I uhh, don't know what you're talking about, Draco."  
"Oh come on, anyone could know if they'd pay attention to what you're saying. I figured it out and we only talk at night. You're in love with someone and since you're so careful about it, you're probably crushing on a boy," Harry didn't say anything and Draco laughed.  
"See, I was right. Who is it?"  
Harry shook his head:"I can't tell anyone. He doesn't like me like that. I don't even know if he really likes me."  
"Really, Potter? Who doesn't like you?"  
"You never did." It was silent and Harry didn't dare to look at Draco, he wasn't stupid and he'd probably figured out that Harry loved him.  
"Harry? How long?"  
Harry looked at him:"How long what?"  
"How long have you liked me? I've always been horrible to you," Draco sounded sad.  
"I guess it's been about six months now. And you've been really nice lately." Draco didn't look like he was listening anymore. Instead, he got up and mumbled:"I need to think, I'm sorry." After he left, Harry was angry and sad at the same time. He was angry at Draco for running away. And he was sad because, of course, he had been hoping that Draco liked him back. He really thought that they were becoming friends but now they were back where they started AND Draco had something against him. Great. He went back into his bedroom when it was already dawn again. Thirty minutes of sleep later Hermione and Ron woke him up to go have breakfast.  
"I'm not hungry. You can go without me." Harry turned his back to them. Hermione sighed:"Harry, breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Get up."  
She sounded concerned and Harry knew arguing would only make it worse, so he got up and they went down to eat. Harry tried not to look at the Slytherin table but he knew Draco was staring at him. He stopped after a while but that didn't make Harry feel any better. Ron and Hermione talked to each other and he noticed Hermione's worried glances but she didn't say anything. Harry suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and his friends stopped talking.  
"Harry? Can I talk to you? Only for a minute, please," Draco pleaded. Hermione raised her eyebrows:"Did you just say 'please'? You?"  
He rolled his eyes and continued looking at Harry. The brunette nodded and even Ron was shocked when Harry and Draco left the Great Hall together. They stepped outside and Draco closed the door behind them.  
"Listen, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left yesterday. You know I'm not good with emotions and I certainly don't deserve love from someone I bullied for years. I didn't mean to hurt you," Draco finished. Harry just stared at him while the blonde was scratching his neck nervously.  
"You done?" Harry didn't want to hear Draco's apologies, they couldn't be friends like this. Draco blushed:"Actually I'm not."  
He grabbed Harry's collar and pulled him closer. Draco's lips were surprisingly soft and Harry was too confused to notice that everyone was watching them through the windows in the door. But after the kiss was over, he didn't really care.  
"Really, Draco?" Harry couldn't help but smile. This was such a Draco thing to do. Draco laughed and held his hand.  
"Yes, I'm serious. I love you."  
"Aren't you afraid your father will hear about this? You and 'the boy who lived'?" Harry looked terrified.  
Draco stopped laughing:"Are you kidding me? Of course, he'll be furious, he doesn't even know I'm gay. It's fine though, I wanted to come out to my parents anyway. Don't look so frightened, Harry. Let's finish breakfast. We can meet later in the astronomy tower if you want."  
Harry nodded:"10pm?"  
"Yes, I'll be there," Draco kissed him again and they braced themselves for the reactions of their friends. It didn't matter though, they were finally together and that's what they cared about.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! It's a little different from the original prompt(If you know what post I'm talking about) but I didn't really think about what to write, I just did^^
> 
> Kudos are appreciated x


End file.
